


The USS Sterek

by CosmoKid



Series: Seduce Me With Your History Knowledge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ken Yukimura Centric, M/M, Mr Yukimura Ships Sterek, Reunions, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Ken Yukimura has never been the teacher who creates seating plans with the intent of trying to set up two of his students. It’s just never been something he does, preferring to move them in a way to create maximum productivity and progress which is mostly a guessing game if he’s being honest.It’s exactly what he was doing when he moved Stiles Stilinski to the desk next to Derek Hale.What he wasn’t expecting was how great they were together. He’d never had this kind of reaction before and after extensive research, he learned that the phrase for it wasshipping.HeshippedStiles Stilinski and Derek Hale.Aka Mr Yukimura's perspective on Stiles and Derek's romantic journey.





	The USS Sterek

**Author's Note:**

> you know, they say write fanfiction for yourself no one else and this is definitely one of these 
> 
>  
> 
> idek why i wrote it, but hey, mr yukimura is all of us. also if there are any teachers reading, do you ship your students???

Ken Yukimura has never been the teacher who creates seating plans with the intent of trying to set up two of his students. It’s just never been something he does, preferring to move them in a way to create maximum productivity and progress which is mostly a guessing game if he’s being honest. 

It’s exactly what he was doing when he moved Stiles Stilinski to the desk next to Derek Hale. They were two of his best students from that class and he’d thought that moving them next to each other would allow them to bounce ideas off each other and push themselves further.

What he wasn’t expecting was how great they were together. He hadn’t realized it all in the beginning, just enjoying Stiles’ humorous comments and Derek’s pretty futile attempts at not laughing at them. He’d just enjoyed their interactions as a third party, but as the weeks went on, he realized he had a weird feeling towards them. He’d never had this kind of reaction before and after extensive research, he learned that the phrase for it was _shipping_.

He _shipped_ Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale.

The _shipping_ only intensified after midterms after Derek began to actually talk back. Ken knew the boy quite well and knew that this was a big step in their friendship. The only time he’d seen Derek chatty was within his History Club, but now he was voluntarily talking back to Stiles Stilinski. 

Within weeks, it appeared that he’d predicted it. They’d agreed to go on a date using reasonably historically accurate poems. He’ll admit now that he was far too excited about it.

The excitement had then intensified when they began holding hands under the table and when it came to rearranging the seating plan, he couldn’t bring himself to move them. In his lack of doing, he’d broken two of his own teaching rules: to never have two people sitting next to each other in multiple seating plans in a row and to disallow couples sitting next to each other.

He’d justified it in his head saying that they worked well together and both maintained good grades, but when he assigned them to the same group in a project, he couldn’t even kid himself. He’d done it just because they were a cute couple. 

When it came to graduation and they asked to take a picture with him, he’d felt far too honored. He’d grinned from ear to ear knowing he’d accomplished many things with that class. Not only did the two of them get perfect grades in his class and Derek decided to study history in college, but he’d also been instrumental in creating a very cute and very happy couple. 

Still, he swore to not think about it when they left. He went back to teaching and tried his hardest not to repeat that purposefully. His classes still did well and he enjoyed his job, but he missed hearing Stiles’ sarcastic comment and the history club became much less interesting without Derek in it. It was an odd feeling for him; he supposed he’d never had students who were that passionate before or after. He’d been teaching at Beacon Hills for a long time and Derek was one of two students of his who went on to study history and there had never been a more interesting student than Stiles. Any teacher would attest to that. 

And yet, despite his best efforts, he still found himself asking Kira if Derek and Stiles were still dating on one of their Skype calls. She’d ended up going to Stanford alongside Stiles and he knew they were still friends. He’s not sure why he felt the need to ask, but he did and again, he was far too excited to find out they were still dating. 

From then on, Kira would send regular updates and his Whatsapp would blow up with selfies of Derek and Stiles. It went on right up until the end of Kira’s third year and the photos always made him smile. He could tell, even in the photos, that the world outside of the two of them disappeared when they were together. They looked very happy even if they lived on other sides of the country. It'd reminded him of his own relationship with Noshiko.

The photos stopped one day and Ken knew he shouldn’t ask. They were two of his students and as much as he found their relationship adorable, there was no need for him to know. So he stopped asking and just got on with teaching. He had to wonder if they'd broken up and the idea probably shouldn't have upset him.

A year later, Derek attended the five-year reunion with a girlfriend, Braeden. It was oddly difficult for him to keep a suitable facial expression when she was introduced. She was nice and suited Derek well, but she wasn’t Stiles. He’d pushed it to the back of his mind and spent a reasonably nice evening talking to his students. He and Derek had many interesting conversations throughout about history and he’d never felt more pride in his teaching when he found out that Derek was aiming to be a History Professor.

He hadn’t thought about the two of them until a few years later when Kira had texted him that Stiles had updated his Facebook status to say _in a relationship with Derek Hale and still using Facebook for some reason._ He shouldn’t have been that happy about it and yet, he was. Apparently this was what _shipping_ was.

The happiness had even distracted him from wondering when Facebook had become uncool; he hadn't ever felt cool enough to get it which probably means that he's now in the negative levels of coolness. 

They’d come to the next reunion together despite it not been any anniversary and just being a random reunion. Not too many people had shown up, but the number of people clearly didn’t matter to the two of them. Every time he looked over to the two of them, he knew that only the two of them existed when they were talking. He was elated to find out Stiles had been able to join the FBI and was currently transitioning to the Behavioural Analysis Unit ahead of schedule for most agents. He’d always been an overachiever and he deserved every opportunity. Derek too had good news, having been hired by NYU as a lecturer. It’d nearly killed him when the two of them shared a plate and fed each other food. He’d normally hate couples like them, but he just had to appreciate how instrumental he'd been in them getting together. It was a highlight of his career.

Needless to say, he was so far over the moon, he was practically over Venus when the invitation to their wedding came in the mail.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come ship sterek with me and mr yukimura on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
